Reflections
by Siorah
Summary: A story about legends and misunderstandings. Please read warnings and disclaimers on the heading of the story.


No infringements of copyrights is intended in this story. The  
characters with the exception of Sabriel belong to the Tolkein Estate and will be respected as such.

Warning: This story contains parental discipline of a child. (Spanking)

This story takes place in the time before the War of the Ring,  
Sabriel would be considered around six human years old.

**Reflections**

Spring had come to Rivendell. The garden was in bloom and the river was returning to a warm happy place. The river, Sabriel thought, has moods the same as a person.

The river had been quiet, almost angry, in its winter solitude but now it was happy and peaceful. Sabriel sat by its banks and drew the water lilies that were beginning to bloom. Others were also enjoying the outdoors. A heated conversation drew Sabriel's attention from her sketchbook.

"Gifts from the Valor are few, they are precious and cannot be shown or used without great thought." Stated Erestor

"You can see Valinor in the reflection of these gifts, they are treasures and links to those who have gone across the sea before us.Everyone should be able to see them." Replied the other elf whose name Sabriel did not know.

"These gifts are not baubles to be put on display. They are far to precious for everyone to have access to. Think of what might happen if they fell into the wrong hands. The artifacts and the reflection of Valinor would be desecrated. We must protect their secrets always!" Erestor replied vehemently

Sabriel watched as the two elders moved out of earshot and wondered why no one had ever mentioned the fact that you could see into Valinor through gifts from the Valar. It would be a relief to know her family and kin were safe across the sea. Tears escaped the elfling's eyes as she thought about her family.

Sabriel walked forlornly through the garden and into the archery range looking for Glorfindel. No one was in the practice area so the young elf returned to the chambers she shared with her guardian. As she walked Sabriel thought about what she had heard while sitting in the garden.

Sabriel was the last surviving River Wind Elf in Middle Earth. Her people had been killed or had left these shores for Valinor unaware that one of them still lived in captivity in Mordor. Rescued by Aragorn and the Rangers Sabriel was brought to Rivendell and given into the care of Lord Glorfindel.

Sabriel did not find Glorfindel in their chambers, but she knew he had not gone far because his sword and scabbard were in their holders in the common area of their quarters. Sabriel stared at the ornate sword. She knew the story of the sword, it had been given toGlorfindel by Mandos in the halls beyond the sea. Thinking about the words the Elders had spoken she decided to look into the blade to see if she could see her people.

As she began to take the sword from its protective sheath she felt a hand close over her wrist.

"What are you doing with my sword?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

Sabriel suddenly didn't want to tell Glorfindel why she wanted to look at his sword. What if he became angry with her for wanting to see into the world beyond the seas?

Sabriel took a deep breath. "I just wanted to look at it" Thinking this was at least a partial truth.

"Even though you are forbidden to touch it or any weapon without my being present?" Glorfindel asked Sternly

Sabriel nodded, refusing to meet her guardian's questioning look.

Glorfindel sighed and sat on a chair and drew Sabriel to his side. "This is not like you child". He took the girl's chin in his hand gently forcing her to meet his stern gaze. "Is there more to this then what you are telling me?"

Sabriel made no reply.

Glorfindel lifted the little girl and placed across his knees, holding her securely.

Glorfindelcontinued by asking, "Why are you being punished?"

"Because I touched your sword without permission." Sabriel replied apprehensively.

Glorfindel spanked Sabriel firmly. When he finished, he settled the girl against his chest and waited for her sobs to end.

"I'm sorry Glorfindel." Sabriel whispered once she was able to speak.

"Young one, you will never do this again. Weapons are not toys for you to play with. Heniach nin?" asked Glorfindel formally

" Q Tancave Hir Glorfindel" replied Sabriel softly

Glorfindel set Sabriel her onto her feet and said "Go to your room I will call you for the evening meal."

"Yes Glorfindel." Sabriel replied obediently as she walked the short distance to her room.

Glorfindel watched after the girl in puzzlement, she was normally a very thoughtful and obedient child, this entire episode was out of character for the girl. He wondered, again, if there was more to the story then Sabriel was telling him.

Sabriel curled up on her bed miserably, she did not like displeasing Glorfindel, he had been so kind to her, making her feel safe and loved. She thought about asking him what exactly you might see if you stared into his sword blade but fear of offending her guardian overwhelmed her.

An hour later Glorfindel entered Sabriel's room quietly, he was not surprised to find her sleeping after the emotional upset she had experienced that afternoon. Sitting next to the small elfling he gently began stroking her hair and calling her name softly to waken her for the evening meal. Once she was fully awake Glorfindel told her to prepare for dinner, as they would leave in a few minutes for the dining hall.

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair. When they had finished eating Glorfindel and Sabriel returned to their chambers. After Sabriel had prepared for bed she came out to the common area to bid her guardian goodnight.

"Would you like to look at the stars with me Sabriel?" Glorfindel asked.

Sabriel nodded and took Glorfindel's offered hand as they walked to the pathways that led into the forest and across the meadow to where the stars were best seen.

Glorfindel seated himself against a large rock and pulled the elf child into his lap. He began telling Sabriel the legends of the stars. The young elf loved these stories and tried desperately to stay awake, but Glorfindel's melodic voice had her yawning sleepily, soon she curled up against his chest and slipped into sleep. This is what the Vanya had intended when he brought her to watch the stars. He wanted the child to move into a calm, restful sleep and this seemed to be the most effective way. When he was certain Sabriel slept soundly, Glorfindel carried her back to her room and tucked her into her bed. Given the events of the day he expected her to sleep the night through.

Sabriel moved through a dreamscape in which she saw her village being attacked by the dark orcs that would eventually sell her into captivity. She could hear the shrieks of pain from the town as she cowered in the forest. She tried to scream as she felt rough hands drag her out of her hiding place. Abruptly the dream ended and she woke up in her familiar room. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she remembered the screams of pain her family and friends uttered during the attack. Lord Elrond and Glorfindel had told her that her people were with the Valar in the halls beyond the sea and that they were at peace. If she could be sure of that, she thought, maybe these horrid dreams would go away. She remembered again the overheard conversation in the garden.

Sabriel slid out of bed and walked into the large sitting room. Resolutely she walked over to the stand where Glorfindel's Sword was stored. Sobbing silently she managed to draw the sword from its scabbard. The sword was heavier then it looked and Sabriel rapidly lost her grip on the pommel. The sword swung in an arc and sliced through the girl's nightdress and into her thigh. Sabriel cried out in pain and dropped the sword. She looked at her leg to see the deep cut seeping blood onto the floor.

Glorfindel, who had been alerted by the sudden noise ran into the room, assessing the child's wound quickly and noting what had caused it, picked up the girl and ran with her towards the healing rooms.

Estel was sitting near the healing wing of the house when Glorfindel came rushing around the corner carrying Sabriel. "Get your Adar quickly!" he called. Estel looked at the child's injury and sent a nearby elf to alert Elrond to the trouble. Sabriel whimpered and sobbed in Glorfindel's arms. Estel followed Glorfindel quickly into the healing room.

"What happened?" Estel queried Sabriel as he gently began to examine her wound. The near hysterical girl could not answer him so Glorfindel supplied the details. Estel motioned for Glorfindel to sit on the low bench. Bracing his back against the wall Glorfindel held the frightened child in his lap restraining her arms gently with his hands.

Slipping a cloth beneath her thigh, Estel applied pressure to stop the wound from bleeding then began to prepare it for suturing.

Glorfindel rubbed the girl's back gently murmuring soothingly to her, she looked up tearfully at him.

"I thought I would be able to see them in your sword." she told Glorfindel as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"See who Sabriel?" Glorfindel asked gently as the girl began to cry harder.

"Sabriel, you must calm down." Estel interrupted firmly as he tended her wound. Seeing his words had no effect he moved to the cabinet and began to mix a sleeping drought. When he was finished he brought the cup back over to the injured child.

Estel looked at Glorfindel and spoke "This will help her relax and make treatment easier."

At Glorfindel's affirmative nod Estel held the cup to Sabriel's lips and urged her to drink. The girl coughed and choked as she tried to swallow the drink, he patiently gave her smaller sips of the drought until she had swallowed most of the cups contents. Estel looked up as Elrond entered the room. He briefly gave the healer a description of the wound and the steps he had taken to treat it.

Sabriel, for her part was beginning to feel the effects of the sleeping drought. "Don't struggle so tithen pen" Glorfindel whispered as he stroked her back. "All will be well when you awake."

As the girl faded into a drugged sleep Elrond took her from Glorfindel's arms and laid her on the treatment table. Estel stood on one side and Elrond on the other as they began to work together to stitch the child's wound. Glorfindel looked on helplessly.

"What did Sabriel mean when she said she thought she could see them in your sword?" Estel asked Glorfindel.

"I wish I knew" replied Glorfindel in frustration. "I found her with my sword earlier and thought it was simple curiosity, now this…Idon't know why, I thought I had made it clear that she was never to touch any weapon without my permission and supervision."

"I am sure you did my friend and when she awakes and is healed you will repeat the lesson to her." Replied Elrond.

Glorfindel sighed "It has been my experience with this young one that she usually has reasons for her actions. Not always good or logical reasons, but reasons none the less. Her explanation will help us both to understand what has happened."

Elrond reached for some cloth bandages and began to wrap Sabriel's thigh. When he was finished he nodded to Estel who handed the girl back to her guardian.

"She will sleep for several more hours, when she wakes she may be in some pain, I will prepare a pain relieving drought and bring it to you in the morning" Estel told the tall elf.

Elrond smiled at Glorfindel "She will be fine Mellon-nin. Do not hesitate to call one of us if the need arises"

Glorfindel thanked his two friends and returned to his quarters carrying his small charge. When he arrived he found Elladon setting his sword in its holder. The floor had been recently cleaned and the sword shone bright from a recent polishing.

Glorfindel smiled at his former pupil. "Thank you mellon-nin, I appreciate your help." Elladon smiled as he replied "Adar told me what had happened, I wanted to help. How fares Sabriel?"

"She will be fine Elladon. Her thigh was badly cut but it was a flesh wound. Your Adar and Brother stitched it and it will heal rapidly." Glorfindel replied.

Elladon grinned remembering the many times he had been injured in his youth because he had disobeyed Glorfindel. "I seem to remember that your method for disciplining elflings who have been injured due to their own foolishness is quite effective. Sabriel will not disobey you in this manner again."

"No, Elladon she certainly will not!" replied Glorfindel firmly.

Elladon smiled again in memory as he bid the older elf good night.

Glorfindel carried Sabriel into her room and laid her on the bed. He removed the ruined nightdress she wore and redressed her in a clean one. He then tucked her into her bed and seated himself in the rocking chair to keep watch for the remainder of the night.

When the dawn came, Glorfindel awoke to see Sabriel watching him with large eyes. The girl looked frightened and on the verge of tears.

"Good morning tithen-pen how do you feel" Glorfindel said gently as he moved slowly to sit beside the frightened elfling.

"My leg hurts" Sabriel replied tearfully.

"Estel will be bringing by a pain relieving medicine soon." Glorfindel replied as he picked up the child and sat with her in the rocking chair.

Sabriel looked up tearfully at her guardian. "Are you going to send me away?" she asked in a frightened whisper.

Glorfindel looked at the child in shock "Send you away? Why would I do that?"

"Because I was bad" came the simple reply.

Glorfindel looked at the frightened girl he held.

"Sabriel, I will never send you away. You were disobedient and you will be punished for that, but I would never send you away for any reason." Glorfindel wiped away the youngster's tears with his thumb as he  
continued. "We will wait for Estel and then I think we could both use some more sleep, Aerwithen." Glorfindel said as he gently rubbed circles on the exhausted elfling's back.

Sabriel jumped as a knock was heard on the door to their quarters.

"Come in" Glorfindel called softly.

"Good morning Glorfindel" Estel said softly as he knelt in front of the pair. "Hello tithen-pen" he said gently seeing Sabriel was awake. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel okay." Sabriel replied softly.

Glorfindel looked at Sabriel in surprise.

"I am fine Glorfindel, it does not hurt so much now." Glorfindel looked into the elfling's shadowed eyes.

"Child you say one thing, but your eyes tell me another. You cannot heal if you are in too much discomfort." Glorfindel replied firmly

"Drink this slowly Sabriel" Estel said as he held the flask to the elflings lips.

Sabriel turned her head away in refusal.

"Sabriel, do as Estel bids you" Glorfindel repeated sternly.

Sabriel closed her lips and again turned away in refusal.

Glorfindel sighed in exasperation. "Child, this will ease the pain you feel, why won't you drink it?"

"It will make me sleep, I don't want to have any more bad dreams today." Sabriel whispered

Glorfindel nodded his understanding "Sabriel, I will stay with you and waken you from any bad dreams you may have, but you must take this medicine. It will ease your pain and allow healing to occur faster"

The small elfling shook her head in fright. "Please, I don't want it. I feel fine."

Estel approached the child. "Sabriel, you must take this now. Glorfindel will stay with you and wake you if you have frightful dreams. Come now, drink this slowly."

Sabriel buried her face in Glorfindel's shoulder to avoid the medicine.

Estel raised his eyebrows at this and nodded to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel tipped the girl back in his arms and pinched her nose closed as Estel grasped her chin and gently tilted her head up. The Healer then slowly poured small amounts of the drought into the elfling's mouth until she had swallowed the whole dose.

Glorfindel held the girl close as she whimpered and coughed. He had not liked forcing the child to take the medicine, but he did not want her to be in pain.

Estel capped the flask he had been holding and looked up at Glorfindel " I will come back to you before the noon meal to see if another dose is required."

"Thank you Estel, please tell Lord Elrond I will see him this afternoon." Estel nodded and quietly left the quarters.

Glorfindel rocked Sabriel gently until she had calmed down. "Why don't you go wash your face and clean your teeth tithen-pen and then we will both get some more rest"

Glorfindel stood and set Sabriel on her feet. The small girl yawned sleepily and limped slowly into her wash room. Glorfindel waited and when the girl returned tucked her in gently and watched her fade into sleep. Glorfindel sat in the rocking chair closed his eyes and rested.

Several hours later he awoke to the sound of soft voices. As he stood up to stretch he saw that Elrond was talking to Sabriel as he removed the bandage on her leg.

Elrond smiled at his friend as he lifted Sabriel into his arms. "Good Afternoon Mellon-nin I came by to see how my young friend was doing today. Her wound is healing nicely, leave the bandage off until She dresses and then you can rewrap it for her."

Glorfindel smiled his thanks to his friend. "I will do that. Thank you for coming by"

"You are welcome. I also have left a pain reliever, If it is needed, see that she takes it. I will see you both at the evening meal." Elrond said as he handed Sabriel to Glorfindel.

"We will see you then Lord Elrond" Glorfindel replied.

"Thank you" Sabriel whispered.

"You are welcome tithen-pen. I will see you later" responded Elrond as he turned to leave.

Glorfindel carried Sabriel into her room and set her down on the bed. "I would like you to have a bath Sabriel, then I will rewrap your leg."

Glorfindel moved to the bathroom that adjoined Sabriel's room and ran warm water into the tub. "When you are ready to wash your hair call me and I will help." Glorfindel told the girl who was happily making waves with her arms.

Glorfindel smiled to himself as he thought about the small girl's love of water, she was a Riverwind elf through and through, come summer she would play endlessly in the shallows of the river.

Glorfindel layed out clean clothes for Sabriel and then walked back to the bath to help with the hair washing process. When he finished he lifted the elfling out of the tub and wrapped her in a large towel and carried her into her room.

Glorfindel handed Sabriel a set of clean pajamas. At her puzzled look he said "you will rest for most of today Sabriel, there is no need to get dressed." Glorfindel then reached for the bandage materials that Elrond had left and wrapped her injured thigh securely. After Sabriel had dressed Glorfindel brushed and braided her hair.

"Sabriel, we must discuss what happened last evening." Glorfindel began firmly. "I would like you to explain what you were doing with my sword".

Sabriel sat quietly on her bed for a moment before replying "I just wanted to see what it looked like."

Glorfindel stared at the child for a moment. "I understand that, but now I need to know why."

Sabriel looked away from her guardian. "I don't know why." She stated softly. She hoped that he would believe her and not question her further.

It was a futile hope.

Glorfindel looked steadily at the girl "Sabriel, last night you told me you thought you could see them in the sword. Who were you talking about?"

Sabriel looked at the floor in silence.

"Child, you have never lied to me. Why are you doing so now?" Glorfindel asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm not lying!" Sabriel protested indignantly.

Glorfindel sighed in exasperation "That may be true but you are not telling me the complete truth are you?"

Sabriel looked at her guardian tearfully "You will be angry."

Glorfindel looked carefully at the girl "I am already angry that you caused yourself harm by disobeying me. I will not get any angrier by your reason for doing so."

"I wanted to see my family in your sword. I wanted to know if they were with the Valar in the halls beyond the sea." Sabriel replied in a rush.

Glorfindel looked at the elfling in puzzlement. "You thought you could see your family in my sword?"

"Yes, because it was a gift from the Valar." Sabriel replied in a whisper.

"Why do you think this Sabriel?" Glorfindel asked gently

"I heard two of the Elders say that you could see into Valinor and the Halls beyond the sea when you looked into gifts from the Valar. Your sword is from the Valar so I thought I could see if my family was there." Sabriel replied shakily

Glorfindel looked at his small charge compassionately. "Tithen-pen, that is a legend that the elders were speaking of. It is not fact."

Seeing the child still had doubts he retrieved his sword and showed the flat of the blade to Sabriel. "Do you see anything?" he asked gently.

Sabriel looked carefully into the blade "No" she replied sadly. Glorfindel then turned the blade so he could gaze into it. "I don't either. It is a legend, Sabriel, nothing more."

"You could have saved yourself much trouble had you simply asked me about this aerwithen." Glorfindel continued "Why did you not talk to me about this?"

"I thought you might get angry if I asked to see Valinor and my family." Sabriel replied "You never talk about the Valar or Valinor and I thought maybe it was …sac..sac..sacre"

"Sacrilegious?" Glorfindel supplied.

"Yes that's the word." Sabriel confirmed.

"Sabriel, you may ask any questions you need to of me. I will not get angry, although there may be some I choose not to answer until you are older. It is never wrong to speak of the Valar, it is a topic of much discussion and debate by elves who are far older then you."

Sabriel nodded solemnly, thinking about Glorfindel's words.

"Now, there is the matter of your disobedience that we must discuss." Glorfindel continued, looking sternly at the young elf.

"Did I not make it very clear to you that you were never to touch any weapon without my permission and supervision?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, Glorfindel" came the soft reply.

" You may not leave our quarters for the next two weeks." Glorfindel reached down and tilted the elflings chinupso eye contact was made. "You will never touch my sword or any other weapon without my supervision."

"I won't ever again." the elfling promised tearfully

Glorfindel picked up Sabriel and carried her into his study.Glorfindel turned an armchair into a corner and sat Sabriel in it.

"You will sit in this chair and think about what has happeneduntil I say you may move."  
Glorfindel instructed.

Glofindel moved to his desk and began to write in a scroll. He watched the child out of the corner of his eye. The young elfling curled into a ball and stared miserably at the wall.

An hour later a tray with two meals was delivered to Glorfindel's quarters.

"Come Sabriel, it is time for lunch." Glorfindel called to the girl.

Sabriel sat quietly across from her guardian as they ate lunch. The cooks, Glorfindel noticed with some amusement, had sent all of the child's favorite foods.

When they finished eating and the dishes had been cleared away Glorfindel picked up the elfling and settled her on the sofa in his study. "Sabriel, you may read or draw but you must stay on the sofa."

The afternoon passed quietly, as the evening approached Sabriellimped over to the window to watch the sunset. Glorfindel noticing this walked over and lifted the girl into his arms. Together they watched the sunset and the first stars appear in the twilight.

"Tithten-pen are you worried that your kin are not with the Valor?" Glorfindel asked the girl softly

Sabriel looked sadly at her guardian "Yes, I wish I knew they were safe."

" Yende your kin are safe. I promise you that. The Valor never abandon their people." Replied Glorfindel. "Someday I will tell you why I know this to be true. For now you must believe me."

Glorfindel watched the child he held carefully.

Sabriel looked the ancient elf lord for a long moment. "I believe you Adar." She said softly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Glorfindel smiled into the night as he held the small elfling who had captured his heart so very effectively. Someday he would tell her the truth about his knowledge of the Valor and their halls. For now she believed his words, and that was enough to give her peace.

**Elvish Translations**

Heniach nin (Do I have your understanding)

Q Tancave Hir Glorfindel (I understand, Lord Glorfindel -spoken to  
an Eldar by a child)

Mellon-nin (My Friend)

Tithen-pen-( Small one or little one -Term of Endearment)

Yende (Daughter)

Adar (Father)

Aerwithen (Little bird -Term of endearment)


End file.
